Lessons Learned
by StandInTheRain42
Summary: Speculation for Daredevil In the Mold. First Chapter, the aftermath from Brennan's POV, second chapter will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. When Booth had first told her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be the end. But Booth was a man of his word, and she knew that. No matter how crushed her heart was, she would sit back and smile, and congratulate him on his future happiness. Tomorrow, anyway. For now, she would lose herself in the massive loads of work that had piled up when she was in Maluku. For now, she would try and steel herself for the cold reality that she had lost Seeley Booth's heart forever. And that Hannah was the one who would keep it.

She worked for hours on end, not once glancing at the clock. Still, a part of her longed for the interruption of her overprotective, alpha male partner. She quashed that desire as well. As much as she wanted otherwise, Booth was not her property. Booth would no longer be the one to look out for her. No more midnight take-out, or guy hugs she'd always known were anything but. No more arguing the semantics of love and religion, though they probably would still fight about the religion part of it.

_Stop it, Temperance_. She commanded herself, shaking her head, causing her ponytail to bounce playfully. She scowled, and leaned over to examine her newest set of remains. She let out a deep breath from her lips and ran her gloved fingers along the mandible of the remains.

"Dr. Brennan?" Micah's voice called her out of her reverie. She jumped, yanking her headphones out of her ears to look at him.

"Yes, Micah, what is it?" she asked. He tipped his head to the side, in the direction of her office.

"You have a visitor," he told her. She frowned.

"This late at night? Who would be visiting me now?"

"I think you should go find out," Micah said. She was confused by the mischievous, all-knowing smile that grew on his lips, but followed him nonetheless. He walked with her until she was a few feet from her office, then touched her arm and headed back to his station.

She turned to her office, not knowing what to expect. So she squared her shoulders, and walked in. She was surprised with what she found. Hannah was sitting on her couch, with a white coat, with her heels peeking out. There was a crease between her eyebrows and she was pursing her lips. Brennan looked at her for a moment, uncomprehending, before settling into panic mode.

"Hannah! What's going on? Where's Booth? Is he—"

"He's okay, Temperance. I came here on my own."

Brennan settled back on her heels, breathing in like she wasn't sure she would be able to do again, and glanced around the room. She looks down, and, for the first time, notices there are bags by Hannah's feet. She blinks, looks up at Hannah's face, and then back to her luggage.

"I thought you were having dinner with—"

"I was. That's actually why I'm here," Hannah interrupted, then bit her lip nervously. Brennan scrutinized her, and after a few moments of comprehension, she sighed.

"I don't understand…"

"Basically…" Hannah began, hesitant, "I'm here to tell you…he's all yours."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked. She looked down at Hannah's bags again, a revelation sparking inside her, "Hannah, I told you. If he's in a relationship with you, he will give you himself. And he has. But you're still leaving him…" Her blood began to boil as Hannah shook her head.

"He didn't give me himself, Temperance. Not in the way you think. In fact, the truth is, he couldn't," she said, quietly, folding her hands in her lap and sighing, "Because he already gave himself to you."

She didn't want to hope, but a flame inside her ignited nonetheless. Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed onto her friend, and Hannah's mouth turned up at the corners slightly.

"I didn't—" she began. Hannah smiled and shook her head.

"I know," she replied in a whisper, "It's not your fault. I'm not angry at you…I'm not even angry at Seeley, come to think of it. I came here to tell you I'm leaving. Because I don't want two such extraordinary people to miss another opportunity with one another."

"But you can make him happy," Brennan pleaded.

"But you can make him _happiest_," Hannah answered with ease, "because you know him, for all his flaws and all his good qualities. You don't judge him. Just, do me a favor…don't let him slip out of your grasp again."

Overcome with emotion, Brennan threw her arms around Hannah. The woman was surprised for a moment, but accepted the gesture for what it was: gratitude and friendship. So they held onto one another, calling a truce for a rivalry neither fully realized they were in. Then they pulled back, and Hannah gathered her things.

"I don't regret meeting either of you," Hannah replied, "For the first time in my life, I got to be part of a real life love story. It just wasn't supposed to be mine.

"Right now, Booth would probably tell you that you will find yours," Brennan said, smiling shyly, "I think you will, too."

"I hope he's right," Hannah said, grinning. She walked towards the door. Right before she left, she stopped, turning back one more time to face her, "It's been a privilege."

"With you as well," Brennan answered, a smile finally lighting up her face. With one last smile, Hannah departed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just for the record, thank you guys so much for your reviews! It means so much. Last time I wrote fanfiction, years ago, mind you, I got this really awful reviewer and was traumatized entirely. But the hype of this episode sort of made me write this. I had no control. Anyway, hopefully after this I'll write a lot more. And, also, since I forgot in the last chapter, the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES…though I really wish I did. And also really hope this episode lives up to the fan base's expectations.**

Three days later, Brennan showed up on Booth's doorstep with takeout.

It didn't take him long to answer the door, and, when he did, he was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and jeans. She took an extra moment to admire his physique, and then proceeded to examine his expression and mannerisms.

"Hey, Bones!" he greeted her cheerily. She took this as a good sign, "what are you doing here so late?" His tone was light and happy, and eradicated all her previous anxieties as she was driving over there that night.

"I was passing by and saw the light was still on in your apartment," she replied, grinning at him, "I figured I'd stop by." He chuckled, remembering how many times he himself had used that excuse.

"Come on in." He stepped aside, allowing her to pass him, Thai food in hand.

Seven years ago, if you had told Booth that he would be sitting, laughing and talking with the woman who gave him the greatest heartbreak of his life, his partner, just days after breaking up with a woman he was serious enough with to propose to, his girlfriend, he would have laughed in your face. Because there was no possible way he could A) fall in love with someone like Dr. Temperance Brennan, in all her glorious arrogance, lack of pop culture understanding and as clueless as they come, B) Gotten over a break-up to someone he wanted to marry, because Rebecca's rejection took years to get over or C) willingly been able to admit, despite his dislike of sappy lifetime movies, that no matter how much grief this woman had given him, he didn't care. Because, as Pops had once told him, nothing is worth having if you don't have to fight for it. And now, he realized, he hadn't fought hard enough the first time. And there was no way in hell he was going to let it slip from his grasp again.

Hannah taught him a lot of things. And she was there, open and willing to love him. She was there when he was lonely, stuck in the past he'd never wanted to return to. But she wasn't the one for him. Deep down, he'd known that, but he was so caught up in leaving his feelings for Bones behind, he convinced himself he loved her best. And her giving up her free life for him, gave him as much surprise as it did hope. Hope that he was allowed to be happy.

And then Bones had thrown that curve ball. The Eames case took a toll on her, forcing her out of her comfort zone that rainy night, confessing how she didn't want to live a life with regrets. That she didn't want to miss another chance with him. Oh, how his mind had reeled. His Bones. Because that's what she always was to him, sobbing uncontrollably in the passenger's seat of his car. He stumbled through the truth as best as he could, but he couldn't get her words out of his head:_ I made a mistake. I missed my chance._

That's why he'd gone to Sweets. Because he couldn't get Bones out of his head and Hannah was getting more and more suspicious. So he'd blurted out part of the truth, because he was too cowardly to tell her everything. If he had, she would have seen through him instantly. And he didn't want her to leave. Chicken as he was, he admitted that he had _feelings_ for her, as if that was as far as he'd ever felt. Of course, it was the biggest lie he'd ever told, other than telling everyone that he and Bones were, "just partners."

Sweets' and his discussion in the bar was a catalyst. He'd made him feel as if his life wasn't really as full as he liked to claim. He bought the ring as proof that it was, and had every intention of going through with it. At least, he did at first.

Then he saw Bones' face when he went to tell or, rather, when Sweets' unintentionally spilled the beans. The complete and utter agony, an expression he suddenly realized probably matched him own the night she turned him down. He gripped the ring box in his fist. Standing on the bridge, he stared at it for about half an hour, opening and closing it about every thirty seconds before it dawned on him.

The setting, while beautiful, was not like Hannah at all, it was old-fashioned and sentimental-looking. In his mind, the hand he saw it on were not Hannah's. Not at all. It was pale, with long, graceful fingers, with short, but dainty nails. Then his mind was back to earlier in her office, at her watery smile when she wished him good luck. In a moment, it was all clear.

The break-up was amicable. Hannah seemed to know what he was thinking even before he voiced it, and wished him and Bones all the happiness in the world. He told her the truth, the whole truth, this time, and she lectured him on the stupidity of his actions. Strangely enough, she hadn't seemed angry at him for her own trouble. Only mad about what he had not done to win his partner over.

Bones was light-hearted tonight, and it made him happy to see it. He updated her on Parker's antics, Rebecca's recent marriage, and the status of Padme's pregnancy. He told her he'd visited Pops the day before yesterday, and how he said he hoped to see her someday soon. She told him about Russ, Amy and the girls, and about her dad's new girlfriend. They talked about Angela and Hodgins and the baby, and then about Michelle's graduation, which the whole team was invited to, and Cam and Paul's relationship. They talked just like the old days, drawn like magnets, scooting closer and closer together as the night went on. Finally, the sun started to come up over the horizon.

"I'm sorry about Hannah," Brennan said, looking down at her hands as she moved the last of the cold Thai food containers from the counter to the trash. Booth studied her for a moment.

"_I'm_ sorry about Hannah, Bones," he replied. For once, she felt the full meaning of his words. She looked up at him, suddenly aware of his physical closeness. He was moving towards her. Normally, this would be the time where she would look away from him and back up. But, remembering Hannah's words, she rooted her feet in place. Booth reached out and brushed his fingertips lightly over her cheek. She turned into his touch, gazing up at him with fear and excitement dancing in her eyes.

"I messed things up, Bones. I didn't actually realize what I was doing until I'd screwed it up beyond recognition…but, you're still here. You said you didn't want to live a life of regrets…I don't, either, Bones."

"And what do you regret?" she asked breathlessly.

"That night on the steps at the Hoover. I was impatient, and I pushed you. You weren't ready. I knew that…and I didn't even give you time to process. G-, Bones. I know you. I knew you better than anyone, but when you were talking, I couldn't hear anything but the 'no.' I didn't hear the why. You said you didn't have an open heart, and that you couldn't change. You were wrong, and I should have told you that instantly."

"I broke your heart, Booth," she whispered, "It was perfectly understandable."

"No, it wasn't," he answered, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, "And if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I will."

"I could agree to that," Brennan replied, a sly smile slinking over her lips. She lifted on hand and put it on the side of his neck, "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

His eyes snapped open, and no matter how much she feared saying those words out loud, it could not rival the way her heart swelled when she caught the pure joy invading every inch of his expression. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

"Do you love me?" she asked. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and grinned.

"With all my heart, Bones."

They were never really sure who kissed who. It was probably both, after years of laughter and tears, insecurity and understanding, faith and pure, unadulterated fear, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan were done wasting time. Done wasting the moments fate kept stored for them. And one thing was for certain: no matter what trials they came to face, they would face them together. Partners, as always.

**A/N: So that was a lot of fluff and I actually am worried how that turned out. I was contemplating different ways to go about this last chapter, and apparently, that's where it got me. And, for the record, in the real show, I do think this entire messed-up thing is Booth's fault. Brennan shouldn't have let him get away, but Booth shouldn't have pushed her, and then told her he'd move on that fast. So, while I do enjoy the random, Let's all kill Hannah, fics, the truth is, it's not her fault she landed in the wrong love triangle…Anyway, please review, and I'm sorry if this came out too cheesy.**


End file.
